1. Field:
This invention relates to biorhythms and provides an improved assembly for displaying the biorhythms of an individual for specific dates within a long period of time.
2. State of the Art:
The theory of biorhythms has developed over the course of many years. As presently understood, the more important biorhythms of interest to human performance are: the 23 day physical cycle, governing fluctuations in body function, such as strength, endurance, coordination and resistance to disease; the 28 day emotional cycle, influencing sensitivity, creativity and perception, as reflected in mood and mental health; and the 33 day intellectual cycle, regulating alertness, memory, and logical and analytical mental functions. According to the theory of biorhythms, these three life rhythms begin in unison from a neutral state at the moment of birth, rise to respective maximums, decrease through the neutral state to minimums, and thereafter fluctuate in a generally sinusoidal pattern according to their respective periodicities, throughout a lifetime.
Various approaches have been suggested for calculating and displaying the "values" of an individual's biorhythms at any particular date following birth. Such calculations are somewhat complexified by the existence of leap years, by the fact that the periodicity of each biorhythm cycle is different, and by the fact that the number of days in any year is not conveniently divided by the number of days in any of the respective biorhythm cycles of interest. More than ordinary mathematical comprehension and skill is required to perform the necessary calculations. Accordingly, for most individuals to inform themselves concerning their personal data pertinent to each of the biorhythms of interest, it is necessary to resort to rather elaborate tables. These tables contain calculations based upon birth dates, and function to locate the position of selected biorhythms within their respective cycles on selected dates following a selected birth date.
Several of the procedures known to the prior art result in a set of values descriptive of the location of a particular biorhythm function for a specific day only. For example, a set of values: -3, +5, +7 might indicate that an individual has biorhythms 30% below neutral in the physical cycle, 50% above neutral in the emotional cycle and 70% above neutral in the intellectual cycle on the day of interest. Other procedures permit the calculation of a number of sets of data from which may be plotted a sinusoidal graph over an increment of time, typically a week or a month. Whether these procedures are embodied for manual or mechanical (e.g., computerized) renderings, the result is similar. That is, the information obtained as a consequence of an elaborate procedure is relevant to a single day. Alternatively, a fairly lengthy procedure is required to adduce and display information pertinent to a relatively short period of time. There exists a need for a procedure which can quickly determine biorhythm data pertinent to an individual and to present that data in a graphical format whereby a plurality of biorhythms are plotted against a lengthy interval between widely separated dates.